


3x05 Alternate Ending

by cuddlingqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e05 The Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak, F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingqueen/pseuds/cuddlingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Felicity gets taken by her ex-boyfriend and frees herself, Oliver realizes he could have lost her. They spend the night together, which leads to them finally facing their feelings… a week later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3x05 Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told, I wasn't really happy with my last Olicity drabble. I think this makes up for it. Enjoy! :)

“Lovers… sounds creepy no matter how you say it.”

Oliver laughs. “Felicity… I want you to know that whatever experiences you had to go through, I’m glad that you did. They shaped the person you are today. And you know how I feel about her.”

“I should head out.”

Oliver twinges. It doesn’t escape Felicity’s view.

“You were right. We have to love our families. No matter what.” She turned around, ready to leave. She didn’t make it very far.

“Felicity.”

Oliver had a way of conveying so much through his words: grief, desperation, love… all of this with one word. She could hear his voice break in the middle of saying it. He was broken. He needed her. He needed her to know that he loved her. After today, after almost losing her and seeing her fight back, he couldn’t lose her. She was his greatest weakness and greatest strength.

She couldn’t leave. But she couldn’t go back either. She stood there, frozen. She couldn’t leave Oliver like this, but she couldn’t stay and risk doing something they’d both regret either. She was at war with herself. One side would win, eventually. But like any war, it took an ally to push them into victory.

Oliver put a hand on her shoulder. And just like that, the war was over.

She turned around and kissed him. His hands cupped her face, the same as their first kiss. This time, her hands landed on his chest. Neither wanted to let go.

Finally, they came up for air. Their foreheads still touched though.

“No more maybes?” Felicity was all in, but she had to make sure he was too.

“No more maybes.”

* * *

The next morning, Felicity woke up in her bed to find a hand around her waist and her legs intertwined. _Was last night real?_

She took a deep breath. She could smell Oliver’s familiar scent next to her. She had smelled it many times after a long workout in the foundry. It didn’t smell as sweaty though. She decided that was probably a good thing.

She didn’t want to move. It wasn’t just that she was enjoying the moment, but she also didn’t want to face reality. What if he didn’t mean it? He had changed his mind so often lately… she was jumping to conclusions.

She felt him start to stir awake. His grasp tightened around her waist; he didn’t want it to end either. He also squeezed her to make sure _he_ wasn’t dreaming.

Using her opposing hand, she reached up and ran her fingers down his arm. She reached his fingers and their hands locked. She gave a little tug. He leaned in even closer. She could feel his breath down her neck now. He gave her gentle kisses down the side of her neck. She resisted as long as she could.

“Oliver…” she whimpered.

“Yeah?”

They were suddenly interrupted by their phones. They were violently ringing and beeping as all sorts of alerts came through. They both sat up suddenly and reached for their own, respectively.

Felicity got the story first. “There’s a hostage situation downtown. You’d better…”

Before she could even finish, Oliver leapt to his feet and searched around for his clothes. His found his jeans first and zipped them up.

“Listen, Felicity…”

She couldn’t handle this talk now. They had to get to work. “We can talk about this later.”

He nodded in agreement. The hostage situation came first.

* * *

The situation took a lot longer than Felicity anticipated. Oliver had gone to the site to see if he could find a way in to rescue the hostages. She had of course hacked the cameras and watched his progress. It took hours to get in. And even more after Oliver accidentally got captured. And then some more to try and reason with them. And _more_ to figure out how the police department was going to apprehend the criminals without tipping their hand. In the end, it took at least 36 hours until everyone was released and home. Felicity stayed awake almost the entire time. She got a few hours of sleep after Digg convinced her that she wasn’t at her best when she was tired, but that was it. When Oliver finally walked down those foundry stairs, she couldn’t help but wrap her arms around him.

“I’m glad you’re ok.”

“Me too.”

Knowing that Oliver was okay, Felicity was finally starting to take inventory of herself. She didn’t feel so good. “I’ll… I’ll be right back.”

Felicity walked rather quickly to the bathroom. She made it there just in time. She only spit up a little, but she spent enough time in there that she heard a knock on the door.

“You ok in there?” Oliver sounded very concerned.

She flushed the toilet and ran the sink. She opened the door and was startled to see him right in the doorway.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

He didn’t really believe her though. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

* * *

For the next week or two, there was one crisis after another. Vertigo had popped up again, which caused the city to spiral into a panic.  The team was so busy that Oliver and Felicity never had a chance to talk about what happened. Whenever Oliver tried, Felicity simply said “Later.” He noticed that she had almost been avoiding him since it happened. Sure, she was on the headset giving him instructions, but he hadn’t really seen her outside of “work.”

After he finally stopped the last batch of vertigo from distributing into Starling City, he was able to relax again. He came back to the foundry early, but he didn’t see Felicity in her chair. _Where was she?_

He heard gagging from the bathroom. He dropped his bow and immediately rushed to the door. He reached for the door handle, not caring if he was about to cross a boundary. It was locked.

“Felicity!” He knocked frantically. _Did she get infected with vertigo? Was the stress getting to her? What was happening?_

He heard a faint “I’m ok,” come from behind the door. Clearly, she wasn’t.

“Felicity, I wish you would tell me what is going on with you.” He turned his back to the door and leaned against it. He felt so helpless. “I know we haven’t talked about _it_ yet, but I still care about you. I will always care about you, relationship or not. I just… I just need to know if you’re ok. Please, please tell me what’s happening.”

Her heart broke at the sadness in his voice. She couldn’t let him suffer any longer. She opened the door and he whipped around to face her. She was pale. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“Three, two, one…”

“Felicity–”

“I’m pregnant.”

Her eyes shot open again. She saw his face change into every emotion in the next minute. From surprise to happy to relieved and everything in between. The one he landed on though, was happy. He put his hands on her arms and rubbed them up and down to try and calm her down. It worked.

He didn’t know what else to say, except, “I love you.”

She smiled, the color slowly returning to her cheeks. “You’d better.”

She leaned her head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He was so warm. And that familiar smell filled her lungs again.

It took a while for her to say it, but eventually it came out. “I love you, too.”

After that night, neither of them ever slept alone again.


End file.
